One of the most difficult problems in the design of any image transmission system is that of providing a suitable arrangement for scanning the original. The arrangement should provide moderately high resolution. It should operate a relatively high scanning rate. It must provide a straight line scan of a flat object field.
We have provided an optical scanner which successfully fulfills the requirements for an optical scanner. It provides relatively high resolution. It affords a straight line of a flat object field. It operates at a relatively high speed. It is relatively inexpensive to produce for the result achieved thereby.